Halloween Spook
by DarkFallEnemy
Summary: A Tale of how one spook can change a person forever...


This is my first fan fiction so be gentle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, I don't own Baabaraa or Nook or Nook's Cranny or any other Game characters or stores. I do own Roger and Oxavion and Kendra and Adamtown

The story begins in the characters' house.

* * *

Roger awoke to two hands pushing on his chest. His eyes opened and he saw pink-headed Kendra standing above him with eager eyes and practically drooling. He knew she was excited about Halloween.

"Finally," Kendra said excited, "I almost started to think you were dead."

"Heh," Roger grunted pulling the covers off of him and struggling to wake up fully, "How could I die on Halloween?" he asked sarcastically.

Roger was not as thrilled about Halloween as most were. He thought that it was a cheap imitation of All Hallows Eve. Of course Roger did not like many holidays to begin with. For some reason they just didn't make him freakishly thrilled.

Roger began sliding across the wooden floor of the cramped attic. He pushed Kendra out of the way as he slumped down the stairs into the bottom floor of the small house. He rushed as fast as a snail to the second and only other room of the house that they made into a bathroom. He slammed the door shut and sat on the toilet.

"I can't wait to go to the Able Sisters' shop and pick out my costume! I just can't wait!" Roger could hear Kendra outside of the door as he pulled his boxers up and headed toward the door, "I wonder if they will have the mummy wrap!"

"Who gives a rat's left leg? Halloween sucks! All you do is beg for nasty candy that will make your teeth rot!" Roger said annoyed as he came into the main room.

"O my gosh, Roger, why can't you have any holiday spirit for once?" Oxavion asked as she looked at him from the couch. Roger just headed towards the dresser everyone shared and picked out his normal black and red outfit.

After everyone was ready they all left the house and began walking to the shopping center on the island. As they walked they saw many orange trees and flowers. Kendra just loved to walk out around the wonderfully landscaped town. Roger just ached when he saw this and remembered how Kendra made him do most of it.

"How you doing?" Barbaraa asked as she passed them, "Gettin' you a costume?"

"YEAH!" Kendra yelled joyfully. They continued walking, over the bridge, past the museum and Town Hall, waved to the mayor, and finally came up to the shopping center. They all entered a small pink shop.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a nice hedgehog asked.

"We are here for Halloween costumes," Kendra said. Roger and Oxavion waited for Kendra to pick her costume and she finally decided on a mummy mask and a gray shirt. She gave the hedgehog some money and they all walked home.

When they got home they were shocked to see a cockroach scurrying around. They all chased it until they killed it. But, something in the house didn't seem right. Roger looked around and suddenly noticed Kendra wasn't there. She usually didn't wait to put on her costume. This was bad. But before he even looked for her he noticed Oxavion was gone too. He was getting scared. He knew that he could not upgrade the house without them there to help him. He also new that he needed Kendra to wake him everyday so he could get to Nook's Cranny and work so they all had some food in there stomach. And Oxavion was the gardener not him. He searched around the house frantically moving things and shouting.

It seemed like there was no hope. They were gone. He sat on the green couch and cried. Moments later he had the shock of his life when he saw the Grim Reaper appear right in front of his face. He screamed and ran for his life. He tried to go up stairs but a mummy was blocking it. He fell to the ground in a fetal position. Then he heard two familiar voices laughing hysterically. He raised his head to find the two girls holding masks laughing so hard they could barely stand it.

"Ha….Ha….HAAA!" Kendra and Oxavion laughed together and taunted him.

"I…I knew it was you guys all along……." He said wiping the tears from his cheek, "I was just humoring you."

From that Halloween on it became a tradition to look back and laugh at the prank, even Roger liked Halloween.


End file.
